Stella Pack/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Stella Pack wolf. In Stella Pack... Mnemosyne sighed. This wolf was stubborn. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I made the mistake when I became her mate," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "You mean Virdis?" Lupa said quietly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Romulus nodded his head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne saw Virdis grieving for Romulus. "She grieves for you... Why was it a mistake?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "It's just-" he stopped talking suddenly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne paused. "Something... Is wrong?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Would you all just stay out of this?" snapped Romulus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne's eyes darkened. "As... You wish..." She disappeared. Lupa hesitated, but followed her friend. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus padded over to his brother "But don't you love-" "You too, Remus!" he growled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne stopped dead in her tracks. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus backed away from his brother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Romulus ran deep into the forest. Remus ran after him. He was going to find out what was wrong with his brother. "I told you to go away, Remus!" hissed Romulus. His eyes flashed red. "But, I need to know-" Romulus lunged at his brother and pinned him down. A sharp rock stabbed Remus in the back. The blade-like stone tore right through the wolf. "B-Brother?" he said in shock, blood covering his fur in red. Romulus realized what he had done and widened his eyes in fear. He bolted and passed through the misty barrier to Nox Pack Territory.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne heard horrifying screaming... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (he wasn't screaming. He just said his now most famouse quote :) ) "I-I can't beleive it, my own brother stabbed me..." he said, looking at the blood on his fur. (he cant die, cause he's already dead)☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Cool. :D) "Mnemosyne followed the cry and saw a bloody Remus... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus tried to stand up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa helped him up and Mnemosyne followed them from behind. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Diana was able to remove the rock from Remus' chest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa helped clean the wound. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus was too shocked to speak. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne found Mars. "Your two sons... Have fought..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I know," he replied. "Something is wrong with Romulus...and Caligo is not dead...." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne's eyes were so dark they looked black. "Caligo... Has found a way..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mars padded over to see Remus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne watched the Nox Pack border. Something... Is not right... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mars nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne went to sit by the Tiber. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus' wound healed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne's ears flicked as she watched the fish swim by. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I think I knoww what happend," said Mars to Diana. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa didn't say anything but listened closely. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I think Romulus is possesed..." he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Really?" Acladia pricked her ears. "Where is he, now?" Prickle! 18:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Nox Pack," replied Mars. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Will we rescue him? He is still your son! Maybe he broke from the possesion." Acladia woofed. Prickle! 18:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "No, he has to fight it himself. I know how it works, if we interfear, Caligo will get its wish," replied Mars. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Aclaida nodded, thinking. "So we let him fight it himself. Nothing we can do that can help him a tad?" Prickle! 19:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mars shook his head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (RP continued in Nox Pack RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Remus," Nova called, wandering through the forests of Stella Pack. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Remus' ears pricked when he heard his name. "Nova?!" he said, shocked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) She heard him and broke into a run tracing his voice. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ He ran outside of his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) She tackled him covering his face with licks. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Nova! I'm so glad to see you!" he said, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:35, July 16, 2012 (UTC) She burried her nose in his fur. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Remus smiled. "Wait...but what about the pups!" he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne came to the reunited couple. "The pups... they greive.... yet they will move on." Mnemosyne vanished like mist. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "They have long lives ahead of them," she said hopping off of Remus. She leaned against him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne watched the couple from afar. She couldn't remeber the last time she and Zeus had been like that. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Remus smiled and licked Nova on the head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "I missed you so much," she said, "Where is Romulus?" ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne sighed and brushed past Zeus. "hey." he called. "Hi." Mnemosyne padded away before they could talk. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Er..." started Remus. "Nox Pack." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "W-What," she stammered comepletely shocked. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) zeus caught up to Mnemosyne. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "He stabbed me, and then he fled," said Remus, sadly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Nova looked stunned. She walked calmly to the Nox pack border, she crossed it and followed Romulus's scent trail. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 19:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Don't!" Mnemosyne tried to stop Nova but Zeus pulled her back before she could cross the border after Nova. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) She eventually found him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne collapsed on the ground in defeat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Remus ran after Nova. (RP continued in NP RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Zeus raced after Remus and Nova. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Zeus burstthrough the border. Mnemosyne ran towards him. "Don't scare me again!" she wept, tears dripping from her eyes. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Nova and Remus crossed back over the border. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Romulus soon followed. Caligo couldn't pass through to Stella Pack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Nova tackled Romulus. "You did it," she said happily. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne stopped weeping, because of her embarrassment. "Caligo.... has left you, Romulus." she whispered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah!" said Romulus, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "I knew you could do it," she said her tail thumping on the ground. "Remus," Nova called. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne flicked her ears. "Romulus.... was that... the cause of your depression?" she asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "What depression?" asked Romulus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Nova went off tho find her mate. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "When you came to Stella Pack, you were depressed. When we asked why, you said you made a mistake being Virdis' mate, and then you stabbed Remus and went to Nox Pack...." Mnemosyne told him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:43, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "I would never do any of that stuff!" he exclaimed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Remus where are you," Nova called. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne shook her head. "You ''did ''do those things. We saw them. It was Caligo, I believe..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:50, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "I'd never stab Remus and I love Viridis with all my heart!" growled Romulus. --- Remus padded over to Nova. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "We know you do, but Caligo had control of your body and made you do those things." Zeus explained. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Romulus ran after Remus to ask him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan